Another Summer With The Dursleys
by SS Pumpkin Pie
Summary: It's Harry's fourth year summer, and he's at home with the Dursleys. On his birthday, he gets a strange gift from an unknown sender and it causes some personality changes.
1. Chapter One In which Harry gets a rather...

It was another summer with the Dursleys. Harry sat on his bed, if you were to call it that, staring at the bedside clock. 11:59 on July 31. One more minuet and-

"BEEP!" The alarm went off, shaking Harry from his almost-nap. As he turned the alarm off, five owls flew through the window that was halfway open. Harry took the letter and package off of the first owl, an important school owl. The letter was his supply list and usual school letter, but he wasn't sure what the package held. He was almost afraid to open it, as he was sure it was from Hagrid. One couldn't be too sure about things from him. Cautiously, he tore off the brown paper wrapping, and laid it down on the bed. To his surprise, the gift was nothing but an old book. There was a letter on top of it. He opened the letter and saw that it read-

'_Harry,  
How are ye? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Happy birthday! I thought this might come in handy for next year Care of Magical Creatures. I'm still teaching, but I've a surprise for ye when you get back to school. You, Ron, and Hermione meet me down in my hut for a cup o' tea first chance ye get. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous._

_Hagrid'_

So it wasn't anything dangerous. Harry highly doubted that, given Hagrid's history with things. He flipped open the book. A large layer of dust ascended off of it. He sneezed, startling the owls. A small furry one, Pig, jumped of the desk he was sitting on and flew madly around the room.

"Pig! Shh!" Harry whispered, listening for any Dursleys that happened to be awake.

None were. So Harry went back to the book. He was about to read the cover, when an owl gave an impatient hoot.

"Fine!" He took the letter and package from the next owl, which was Hedwig. The gift was from Hermione. He quickly read the letter, which told about her vacation, her schoolwork, wishing him a Happy Birthday, and some things about Ron that made him blush rather crimson. Then he opened her preset, which happened to be a refill for his broomstick servicing kit.

Ron's gift was another book on the Chudley Cannons. The letter was about basically the same thing Hermione's was, only it was about her, not him, and it had nothing to do with schoolwork. Other that the occasional "How can she do homework over the summer?" about Hermione.

Then there was the last owl. It was jet black and Harry couldn't remember ever seeing it before. He took off the letter and read-

'_Potter-  
Enjoy your light holiday while you can. Hope you like you gift. It won't talk.'_

There was no signature. Harry flipped the paper back and forth and the strange letter was the only thing on it. He shrugged it off and proceeded to open the box.

It was by far the strangest gift Harry had ever gotten. It was an aquarium, only there was no water. Instead of a fish or a turtle or any of the normal things you put in a fish tank, there was a dark black snake sitting amongst the leaves and grass. Harry shuddered and set the aquarium on the floor of the closet. He didn't even want to think about it after the boa constrictor at the zoo or the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets.

Harry yawned and moved all of the stuff off of the bed. He put it on the floor and lay down. In a matter of minuets, he was fast asleep.

In the closet, the black snake was not as tired as Harry was. It slowly and quietly slithered out of the aquarium. As Harry snored quietly, the snake climbed up his bedpost and onto the blankets. It reached it'd head far near Harry and raised its head to strike…

And he never even knew it. Harry's sleep was never disturbed. He felt a slight pinch at his neck in his dreaming, but he never woke up.

Like? Please review!


	2. Chapter Two In which some personality ch...

Another Summer With the Dursleys, Part II 

Hey guys, me again! I know, I know, I should be working on my bigger stories (if you can even call them bigger) but I have writers block, so deal with it. I wrote the last chapter a while back and now I'm continuing. Hope you like this! 

Also, once again, I'm sorry for formatting and grammar, but I don't have a spell check. If you are interested in beta-ing, please email me at breeanna10@cox.net. Thanks, now on to the fic, but first, a word from our lawyers! 

Lawyers- She don't own it. I mean come on, would she be sitting around wasting her time writing fanfiction if she was JK Rowling? Didn't think so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling strangely refreshed. For once, he felt like he had actually slept through the entire night. Usually, he was woken up from various nightmares, Dudley or Vernon's snoring, or owls tapping on the window. 

He shook it off and got out of bed to go take a shower. He came back five minuets later, and shook the water out of his hair. He grabbed his wand (which the Dursleys had let him leave in his room with all of his other stuff) and stuck it in his pocket. Then he headed downstairs for breakfast. 

"Cook the Bacon." Vernon barked as his way of a greeting. Harry glared at him, and surprised his self as well as everyone else. Harry and his family had been on fairly good terms that summer, and although they weren't buddy buddy, Vernon didn't ask to much out of Harry and Harry did what he was asked without complaining. 

Harry grumbled to himself, but went to cook the bacon. Wish I could Avada- Harry started to think, then cut himself off. He didn't want to Avada Kedavera anyone, or so he thought. He'd seen it done to enough people to last a life time, and although he didn't particularly like the Dursleys, he didn't wish them dead. Or so he thought. 

He finished the bacon, served it and sat down to eat a piece along with a slice of toast. He glanced at the calendar on the wall and noticed that it was only a month until he returned to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to get back to all his friends. And Malfoy, so he could curse him into a thousand slimey bits. 

He finished his breakfast quickly and then went upstairs to look at the mysterious book Hagrid had gotten him and do some of his homework. The book turned out to be very old. It was about the Order of the Phoenix written by Godric Gryffindor himself. 

He had no recollection at all of the little black snake in the aquarium. 

~*~(I would LOVE to stop here, but then the chapter would be WAAAAAAAY too short.)~*~ 

The month of August passed quickly, and before he knew it, it was September first and Ron Weasly, Harry's best friend of four years, and his family were on their way to take him to the train station. 

Harry had had a very...loud...conversation with Vernon the day before about how they were going to pick him up. 

"They better be coming here in the normal way, you know what those freaks did to my fireplace last year! And tell them to keep far away from Dudders!" Vernon had shouted. 

"Yeah!" Dudley piped in. 

Harry had replied quickly, "They are coming by car, I promise." they had rented an enchanted car from the Ministry of Magic again this year. The only enchantments were for more room inside, because, as everyone knew, anything else was illegal.   
  


"You'd better wait outside for them, they are NOT coming in this house!" 

"Yeah!" 

So Harry sat out side on the porch step with his trunk by his side and twirling his wand idly in one hand. To an innocent passer-by, he just looked like he was twirling a stick. 

Soon enough, he heard the sound of a car engine, the Weasly's had arrived. He stuffed his wand into his pocket and dragged his trunk out to the Weasly's car. 

Ron stepped out and helped Harry toss his trunk into the...trunk. Then the two boys climbed into the back seat of the car. 

"Hi Harry!" Ginny chirped. He sat next to her and she kissed him on the check. They had been going out since the beginning of Harry's fifth year as had Hermione and Ron. Hermione sat on Ron's other side and said hi to Harry as well. Harry kissed her back, on the lips and the younger girl blushed furiously. 

"When we're alone." He whispered seductively in her ear. 

The car ride went rather fast, and soon they reached King's Cross. They ran at the border and were soon at platform nine and three quarters. The four found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry sat down next to Ginny and started to kiss her. 

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

Harry didn't answer. 

"Harry?" 

"WHAT, mudblood?" Harry turned around and yelled. 

Hermione gasped and ran out of the compartment crying. 

"What was that for Harry?" Ron asked angrily. He left to go find Hermione and Ginny followed. 

Harry gave their retreating backs an odd look. What were they talking about?"   
  
  
  


So how is this chapter? I may have to up the rating, I don't know. It will probably turn out to be PG-13.   
  


Hi, this is Tiger Lily. Please leave a review after the beep. BEEP! 


End file.
